1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for shaping and molding materials. More particularly, the present invention relates to a pan designed to create various shapes or molds of a particular material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cooking pans have been designed to mold cooking edibles into conventional shapes, such as square, rectangle and circle designs. Molded material, even when in conventional shapes is often difficult to remove. Some pans have been improved to include removable walls to assist removal of a baked product. Acknowledging the fact that molding baking materials was very time consuming, some companies reverted to using baking pans with removable walls. A baking pan assembly is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,858 (1987, Liotto et al.). The baking pan is designed to have removable sides and bottom. The circular half sections are pinned or clamped together at the ends holding a circular base that fits in an annular groove. After the food product is baked, the half sections are detached from the base to expose the product. Another pan with removable sections is illustrated with a multiple-purpose cake pan by U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,917 (1996, Schiffer et al.). The cake pan has a removable insert that slides out from the outer rim of the cake pan. A tube cake insert molds the inner hole of a tube cake. Unfortunately, these pans may only be used for circular shapes. The baking pans do not address baking multiple pieces or even unconventional shapes.
Some pans have been improved to include removable walls to vary the width of the pan. A multi-purpose baking pan with hinged end sections and cover is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,080 (1998, Corse). The pan has a rectangular bottom with two linear sidewalls on opposite edges along the long sides of the rectangular bottom. Two end members are at the short sides of the rectangular bottom having rod-like hinge pins. The pan is also illustrated having a rectangular pan and a divider for varying the size of the two areas. The pan is only good for varying the portions of the two rectangular sections. The pan does not address unconventional shapes or molding more than two sections.
Other pans have been improved to include surface contours to mold distinctive shapes in one or more of the pan walls. A method of making controlled heating baking pan is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,706 (1992, Howe). The pan may be made to have distinctive surface contours pressed or formed on the wall portions for molding designs in the materials.
Repetition in molding or forming multiple pieces is labor intensive and cost consuming. To mold or shape materials, the material must be cut into the desired shape before or after cooking or setting the materials. For example, a baker uses cookie cutters to cut dough before baking the cookies or cuts a triangular slice of circular pizza pie after baking a circle shape. Forming the material to the desired shape takes skill and time, whereas cutting the material creates undesired waste. Some companies have manufactured multiple molding units to save time. A baking pan having multiple baking units is illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,585 (1990, Hare et al.). The problem with the prior art multiple unit baking pans is that the material must be measured out and poured into each mold separately. This process is slow and labor intensive. Additionally, the manual method of measuring out the material seldom provides uniform pieces. Furthermore, these multiple unit baking pans have the same repeating shape and the pan must be inverted to remove the material from the pan.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of molding and forming multiple, uniform or variable pieces within one assembly. It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that enables the removal of the finished goods without inverting the apparatus, which may cause damage to the goods. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a device that allows high packing density of odd shapes. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device that is fully capable of being broken down to improve the effectiveness of cleaning and to reduce storage space. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of being used in a conventional or microwave oven. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of producing goods with uniform shapes and thickness. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that is capable of inserting a stick or handle to the material being molded or baked prior to baking/molding.
The present invention achieves these and other objectives by providing a device that is capable of shaping and molding material. The present invention is an apparatus for shaping and molding material comprising two sidewalls, two end walls, a bottom plate and one or more partitions. The inside surface of the two sidewalls has one or more grooves or slots spaced along the inside surface at predetermined intervals. One of the side walls, i.e. the first sidewall, has one or more surface portions on its inside surface and the inside surface of the other side wall, i.e. the second sidewall, has at least one more surface portion than the inside surface of the first side wall. For example, if first sidewall has two surface portions, then second sidewall has at least three surface portions. The sidewalls also have a bottom ledge or shelf extending out from the inside surface. Additionally, the sidewalls have one or more apertures or holes positioned adjacent to the grooves or slots that extend through the given side wall where the aperture(s) or hole(s) is located. For example, a hole may be placed between two adjacent grooves or between a groove and the end wall.
The end walls are removably attached between the ends of the sidewalls. The connection between a side wall and end wall may be attached using a pinned connection, a latch, band, tongue and groove, etc. The bottom plate has a side edge that conforms to the inside surface of the sidewalls. For example, if the inside surface of the sidewalls had multiple arc shapes, then the bottom plate would conform to those arc shapes. One or more partitions are used to divide the material in the pan into smaller shapes. A given partition is sized to slide into the grooves or slots between the two sidewalls. The partition may be single piece for sliding into two opposed grooves or the partition may be a single, continuous piece formed to slide into a multiple of opposed grooves so that only one partition is used to make a plurality of product pieces. If more than one partition is used, two partitions may be inserted into one groove creating a triangular effect between the sidewalls. The partitions may be single-walled or double-walled. The double-walled design may help distribute heat to the material in the pan that requires cooking such as a cake. The double-walled design is also helpful when cooling the material in the pan when chilling is required such as when making flavored gelatin or molding ice cream and the like.
The bottom plate may be flat, indented to form a xe2x80x9ccharacter facexe2x80x9d or other design, or have inverted domes that align with the partitions and grooves to create a one-half cone shape. The present invention may also include a bottom support. The bottom support prevents the bottom plate from dropping when disassembling the pan.
The sidewalls may have multiple embodiments. For instance, one embodiment may have a sidewall with an array of notches spaced at predetermined intervals with a top plate that has an array of matching protrusions spaced at the same predetermined intervals as the notches. Mating of the notches and protrusions of the sidewall and the top plate forms the apertures previously mentioned. This arrangement allows removal of the finished unit on a stick by first removing the top plate, end walls, then pulling out the sidewalls and removing the stick from the notch. A block attached to the top plate may also be sized for plugging the notches not needed in a given arrangement. A second embodiment would also have the notches and protrusions, however, the sidewall is a two piece sidewall where each piece has matching inside surfaces.
In one embodiment of the present invention the apparatus also includes a lid section that may be placed over the pan, resting on the sidewalls and end walls. The lid is used to cover the material in the pan for shaping the material. Additionally, the lid aids in stacking multiple pans, one on top of the other. Stacking increases the efficiency when baking goods in a commercial oven. The lid may also include one or more design shaping molds affixed to one side. When the lid is placed over the material being shaped or molded, the design-shaping mold on the lid presses into the material. This mold on the lid adds ornamental designs to the surface of the material. The lid section may also include one or more apertures. A stick or handle to hold the molded piece may be added by inserting it through the aperture in the lid. Once the molded piece is set, the stick is affixed to the material providing the handle.
The device may also include one or more handles attached to one or more of the side walls, the first end wall, the second end wall, the bottom plate, or the partition pieces. Handles may be shaped like a cylindrical rod, a U-shaped bar, a plate structure, etc. The handles make it easier to assemble or disassemble the pan and to remove the finished product.
Another embodiment of the present invention may further comprise an inside surface that has one or more shaping contours spaced adjacent to the grooves. The shaping contours may include, but is not limited to, an arch shape design, tree shape design, etc. In addition, if an arch shape design is used, the arch shape may have a radius that is substantially equal to a given partition. Arch shape designs may be arranged so that the final product looks as if the pieces were cut from a circle.
Another embodiment includes a pivot between the walls to assist in assembly and disassembly of the pan. In this arrangement the first end wall is pivotally attached to one end of a sidewall. The second end wall may also be pivotally attached to the end of a sidewall. When the pan is disassembled, the end walls would remain attached to the sidewalls with the pivots. When reassembling the pan, the end walls are rotated into place against the opposite sidewall and then latched at that end to complete the assembly of the pan. The pivot minimizes the time and skill required reassembling the pan.
To prevent the bottom plate from dropping during disassembly of the pan, another embodiment provides a bottom plate comprising a first section that conforms to the inside surface of the side walls and a second section that is substantially the same thickness as the bottom ledge of the side walls. The first section is removably attached to the second section. In the alternative, the bottom plate may comprise a first section that conforms to the inside surface of the sidewalls and a second section that is greater than the thickness of the bottom ledge of the sidewalls. This way the first section is also removably attached to the second section, but the second section extends under the sidewalls to add further stability to the pan.
Another embodiment of the present invention may further provide the aperture in the sidewall designed so as to accommodate at least one elongated holding member. The elongated holding member may include, for example, a stick, a rod, a handle, a bar, a tube, etc. The holding member may be made from a variety of different materials, for example, wood, metal, ceramic, plastic, etc. Additionally, the side wall thickness is designed to hold the elongated holding member at a fixed angle or parallel to the bottom plate when inserted through the aperture and into the material. One or more of the apertures may also be sized to match at least one elongated holding member. For example, the aperture may be designed to match the holding member by having a shape of a square, a rectangle, a triangle, a circle, a star, a polygon, a crescent, an oval and the like.
When an aperture is not required and holding members are not desired in the material, a plug sized to fit into the apertures may be used. Thus, an aperture may be plugged when a holding member is not placed in a given aperture.
To use the pan after assembly, one would start by spreading or pouring a material into the pan. After evenly spreading the material, at least one partition is inserted into the pan by sliding the partition into two opposed notches in the sidewalls. By pushing the partition until it contacts the bottom of the pan, the material is separated into portions. As many partitions may be inserted into the pan as there exists opposing grooves. It should be noted that the partitions need not be the same shape. Finally, one or more sticks are inserted through a similar number of apertures in the sidewalls and into the material. An alternative is to insert the sticks through the apertures before adding the material to the present invention.
After the partitions and sticks have been inserted in the pan, a lid may be placed over the pan. This would allow the pans to be stacked and protect the finished goods. Stacking pans optimizes the use of space whether on a table, counter, or an oven, refrigerator or baker""s shelves. The lid may also have at least one opening to allow placing at least one elongated holding member through the lid into the material or mixture. The holding member may be placed through apertures in the sidewalls and/or in the lid. This option allows the design of a piece being set to have a holding member hold the piece in a vertical or horizontal plane. The lid may also have at least one design-shaping mold affixed to the inside portion of the lid that would be pressed into the mixture. Character features and other designs may be placed in the material being set.
Further objects and advantages of this invention will be more clearly apparent during the course of the following description, references being had to the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred form of the device of the invention and wherein like characters of reference designate like parts throughout the drawings.